The Legend of Zelda:The Guardian Stones of Destiny
by ShadowKnil
Summary: Link has been thrown into another mess and now must battle his way through many different trials to find out his true destiny in the Land of Hyrule.
1. Part I: A New Adventure

In a land far, far away there lives a boy. This boy was like no other because he is the key to many mysteries in the land of Paradise. This land is where he will find out why he has been chosen to be the warrior of destiny and the savior of the world. This story begins with Link, the boy, at his 15th birthday. He is opening his presents when some bushes start to rustle. Then there was a "ROAR!" and a scream. The scream was Link himself as a griffin was carrying him away.

"Hello young warrior of destiny. I am in need of your help. I am the guardian of a land that is being destroyed at a rapid pace. All I can tell you is that you must find our Guardian Stones that hold the essence of this land." The mythical beast explained to Link as they were flying into the horizon.

"Where are you taking me?" Link wanted to know.

"I am taking you to the land of Paradise. It is through a portal of which I have entered this world. During your visit to my land, you will undergo many grueling trials to see if you are the true savior of this world. I know that the first trial is to find the ancient sage. He will direct you to the next place where you have to go. He will also explain to you why you have been chosen." The animal-like beast told Link as they traveled through the swirling mass that was hovering in the air.

Link lost all sense of everything around him. He saw images in his mind. These images twisted every thought that Link had into nothingness. The images were of different places because he recognized some of them as places in Hyrule. There was he Temple of Time, Castle Hylia, and the Great Deku Tree, the one who had brought him up as a child. What he couldn't decipher were pictures of a monastery, a vast lake that wasn't Lake Hylia because he remembered the temple that was in the center and the land mass that it was built into, and finally he saw a place of stars and chaos. That last image made Link think of what he would dream about, even before he had visions of Ganondolf chasing the princess. This place was where he first met a darling young lady who told him of Ganondolf and his plans. he remembered it quite clearly. After a second the images disappeared, and Link found himself surrounded by dead trees. He picked himself up from the ground and looked around to acclimate himself with the land. He noticed that there was many dead trees all around him and that the sky was reddened by the dying sun. When his eyes darted to the griffin he noticed that he turned to stone and became dust as he placed his hand upon the face. Link went wandering around, looking for any place that a person would live. He ended up in a town. He wondered how a town could survive in a place like this, but he shrugged it off and entered the town.

* * *

When Link looked at the town name he saw that it was called Lang. The town of Lang had in its courtyard, Fire and Stone statues of griffins. Link wandered around asking people if they knew any such sages with any ties to the Guardian Stones. His efforts were in vain because no one knew any thing about the Guardian Stones or the sage. He went into a store and looked around. He saw a shield, a bundle of arrows, a wand, some bugs, a spell book, and a fairy. Link bought a shield, but he couldn't afford any thing else. So Link went along and exited the city of Lang. When he went out of the town he noticed something he didn't when he entered the town: a hidden cave in an inset of a cliff. The deadness around it made it almost impossible to see when entering the town. Link went climbing to the cave and slipped a little above the half way, but he grabbed on to a dead branch. He propped himself up on the ledge and sidled on the edge to get to the cave. Inside the cave was the old sage that the griffin had lead him to. The sage greeted Link and they started to talk about the history of the land of Paradise.

"Link, you must understand that your life has been intertwined into this whole mess of things. You are our savior, but where is the other messenger from a foreign land that was suppose to come with you?" The sage questioned Link.

"I was the only one who the Griffin captured. All he said was to search for you and to ask about the Guardian Stones." Link answered the old wizard.

"You mean you have met the guardian of this land? Only truly gifted warriors are awarded with his presence. So now you are to be trusted with the secrets of this land. that he had lived through the Age of the Stones. The age itself only lasted 100 years, so it had little effect on the history of this land. The Dark Age began about 200 years ago when a stupid fool opened the chest that was containing the stones and that fool dropped them and they shattered to pieces those pieces are the missing Guardian Stones. The Guardian who was inside those stones was released and was able to wreak havoc and chaos to the people of Paradise. The mighty sages of the Stone Era sealed the Guardian up eons and eons ago. Before this era there was a great evil walking the land. It was said that anyone who touched it would be consumed by evil. This evil was the source of all-evil on the land of Paradise. The evil was terrorizing the land, so a band of fearless magi formed a group that was called Fiends for they looked deformed and were outcasts. The group had enchanted a group of 7 stones to encase the daemon. When they cast the spell to encase it they made it so the even if only one was broken that the barrier would be shattered. So when that fool dropped the stones and shattered them to 14 pieces they opened a portal to which the daemon was able to enter this world again. This sage disappeared and Link was left with only a slingshot, a sword and a puff of smoke. Link picked up both the slingshot and the sword and went down the cave.

* * *

He slipped and fell to the ground. With a thud and another scream Link was shrouded with darkness. He broke through the surface and fell down a hole. When Link opened his eyes he saw hundreds of statues in rows. Link went down one row and surveyed his surroundings to see if he could find a way to get out of this predicament, but he didn't find anything useful. So Link went to the walls to see if any could be broken down by a little force, but to no avail. He did see, however, a door. When he tried to open the door it seemed like it was bolted shut. That was when he saw an eye of one statue glisten. He took his slingshot and filled it with a fragment of a stone and shot it right into the eye. With a crank and a crack the door slowly opened revealing another chamber with statues, but this one had some small details that the room before didn't: like some light in this room allowing Link to survey the room quickly, raised platforms, a window to the direction that Link was facing when he entered the room, and some monster, or what looked like monsters. Link drew his sword and went to work slaying the creatures. When the last one fell it left Link a map of the area around him. Link looked at the map and noted where he was by looking for the characteristics of this room. Then he noted that the window was supposedly facing a wall but when Link looked through the glass he saw another room with torches on the walls. Well Link didn't want to dwell on the subject so he went to work searching around for some way to exit the room. He noticed that a stone was pushed out from the wall. Link tried to push the rock into its place, but he couldn't push the stone. Then he tried to pull it and it popped out. With astonishment the wall that the stone was supporting crumbled revealing a beautiful mosaic wall with a door. Link opened the door and entered the room that lay behind it. It was the room with torches on the walls. It was in this room where Link first saw it, his map started to fill in the space where the room he was in was supposed to be. He was so startled that he backed up right into a torch pulling it down and revealing a secret door with stairs leading down. Link went down these stairs and opened the door at the bottom. He entered the room and saw the same monsters as he saw upstairs. He dispatched these monsters with ease and went to go look around when Link tripped and fell right into a trap that one of the monsters had set. Link saw red then black as he fell unconscious. The trap was a special indent to trip some one and a trip wire setting off a poison dart. In the blackness he saw a figure and this figure started to walk close and closer to Link. Link tried to draw his sword, but when he felt nothing he looked down and saw that its sheath was missing and so was the sword. Link tried and tried to run away, but by some magic he just stood in the same place. As the figure came closer Link's breaths were becoming faster and his blood pressure rose. His fear was overcoming him and he felt like he would just die from seeing the face of the figure. But when the figure came close enough so that Link could see the face he noticed and recognized it as Impa, Zelda's attendant, who was trying to speak to Link ever since he found himself on the land, but she couldn't because Link never fell asleep.

Now she had the chance, "Link, Zeldais missing and so is the Temple of Time along with the Master Sword. Also,Link, whenI tried to summon the other sages, they did not come.That's when the trouble started", Impa said, " Zelda was just writing in her diary when she disappeared into thin air. Then the Temple was gone. When Navi told me that you were taken away by a griffin then I got scared because I thought that there was no one able to save Hyrule again. Then the gods who we pray to every day said that they would open a portal to the past to figure out what had happened to the land. That is where you are, the Past of Hyrule, when it was just beginning it was called Paradise. Somehow the griffin got loose and took you to the past, but I don't know how it got there unless it involves magic. The portal to the future is somewhere there, but it can only be accessed withthree of the Spiritual Stones, which weren't created until the present. I can get there, but you need to find the portal and secure it so that I may be able to pass through. I don't want to be captured and live here for the rest of my life. I can give you the power to see things from the fragments. Just close your eyes and think of clear thoughts."

Link saw many different things ranging from men in cloaks to a meteor hitting Hyrule. When the thoughts stopped Link was back in the dungeon where he had fallen. Link got to his feet and continued on. He was looking at his map when he noticed something strange about the room, it was to small and the shape didn't match with the map. He went around looking at the walls and spotted the discoloring of one set of stones. He pushed and pushed and pushed until the wall gave way showing a chest and a lever. The chest looked strange because it's shape was almost like a "U". The lever had a carving on the top of it. It looked to be a skull, but a closer inspection revealed it to be a totem head. Link pulled the lever and the chest disappeared.

A voice in his head began saying, "Link things are not as what they seem. Look beyond the deception and illusion to find the true key to the fragment."

Link, startled, walked backwards on to the place where the chest was a minute ago. He tripped in thin air. He slammed his hand down onto the spot and it hovered in midair halted by something. Link felt his way to what it seemed to be the opening part and opened it into thin air. What Link saw was a staff with a couple of rings attached to one end? When Link held the staff and closed his eyes he saw men chanting some sort of spell, what looked to be a caged person, and some stones. After a while he saw a blinding flash and then the stones started to glow. Then the cage was surrounded be glowing orbs and a screeching scream came out. Within a second the cage was empty and the stones where hovering. The men grabbed a bag and placed each stone carefully into it while one of them went to go and get sarcophagi to place the cage in with the stones. Then the men exited the room and sealed the door. The crest on the door was that of Hyrule's royal family.

* * *

The vision was gone and Link came to the sound of moaning. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a cage and somehow was captured inside the dungeon. He shook of his tiredness and tried to move, but because the cage was so small he couldn't move a muscle. Link was scared; he knew what his fate would be he saw it for himself. As the monsters grunted and snorted Link remembered the sling shot and wiggled it out of his pocket. He grabbed it then found a stone. Then he pulled back as far as he could and released the projectile into the air. It hit the wall a couple of times, but it ricocheted off and had two direct hits to the monsters. Both of them fell down and dropped Link onto the ground with enough force to break open the cage and free Link. Link rubbed his head and ran in the opposite direction because he knew that the noise would attract more monsters that would try to trap him. He ran until he noticed that his sword was missing. He went back to the corridor and went in the direction that he was heading in the cage. He followed it until he found a door. He opened the door a little bit and peeked through. He saw the men chanting and the cage. He was seeing what looked to be a ritual in progress. Maybe it was a sacrifice to a specific and very weird god because of the recent troubles in the land if Paradise. Link then saw his sword lying against the wall. He sidled in and took the sword, but not before alarming the men who started to chant some sort of spell. Fireballs and energy balls started to come out of the druids' hands and they summoned hideous creatures to destroy Link. Link evaded some attacks, but most of them were direct hits. The druids summoned more and more creatures. To confuse Link even further they created illusions and duplicates. Link fought every monster till the last one died and then he drew his attention to the druids themselves. Most of them retreated and left the others to die. The eldest one stayed because he believed that he could destroy Link with his knowledge of Arcane Magic. He eventually died and left Link with a helmet, which was enchanted. The enchantment allowed Link to summon one creature per day if he would sacrifice some life. Link then found a pair of unique gloves beneath some old bones. These gloves allowed him to hold the hottest magma in the land. Link put them on and found a torch. He reached in and pulled out a smoldering piece of wood. He placed it in the slingshot and fired it at a tapestry hanging on the wall. The banner burnt and left an alcove in the wall. Link climbed up and checked out the alcove to see if any treasures were hiding in it. Link found a small key and a magic jar. Link went into the magic jar and was accosted by the old sage.

"Link, congratulations on finding me again. You are doing well up to this point in your adventure. Now I will tell you the monster's weakness." The sage said.

* * *

He told Link that there was a boss who guarded a piece of the stones which was given to him by the Guardian because he wanted to stop anyone from getting the stones and performing the ritual to fix them. The boss had one weakness it's tail. To utilize the weakness you need to stun it for a short while to get to it's tail. To help you along the way I will give you some magic knowledge. Here take this book. It contains a couple of first level spells and tricks. Use it wisely. He disappeared the same way he did before, but this time he left a book. Link picked up the book and jumped down from the ledge. Link went to the other side of the room and looked for a locked door. All he saw was a window and some indents leading up. Link climbed up the indents to the very top and looked around. He saw some more indents but they were in the ceiling. Link grabbed each one careful not to fall. At the end of the series of indents was a door in the ceiling. Link opened the door and propped himself through the door and into the next room. In this room he noted a lot of doors and stairs. Most of them were inversed. Link tried a couple but kept coming back to the same spot. When he stopped to catch his breath he noticed a sign. It read: TO FIND THE RIGHT WAY YOU NEED TO ENTER ONE DOOR AND EXIT TWO. CLIMB TWO STAIRS AND DESCEND ONE. After Link read the sign he was totally confused. He wondered how you enter one door and exit two. Then he remembered when you enter a room you can exit in any direction. So Link entered one room and exited two. Then he ascended two sets of stairs and descended one. That is where Link found the door that needed to be unlocked. When Link unlocked and entered the room he heard a slam. The door behind him slammed shut and became locked again. When Link turned around he saw a most heinous of creatures. It spoke to Link, "Link I know you want my fragment of the stones, but you won't get it. My name is Chaosky and I will be the one who will destroy you." The monster looked like a scorpion crossed with a snake. It had one eye and looked like it would poison you. It was then that Link remembers what the old sage told him. Link readied his slingshot with a piece of stone. He shot it, but it had no effect on the monster. Then Link almost gave up when he saw a piece of magma on the ground. He readied his slingshot again and shot the rock. This time there was a flash and a scream. The monster grabbed his eye and flailing about. Then Link unsheathed his sword and started slashing the monsters vulnerable tail. After many blows the monster finally fell and evaporated into the ground. 


	2. Part II: Newfound Friends and Enemies

That was when Link saw the pedestal with the fragment on it. He picked up the fragment and placed it in his satchel. He then moved to the spot where the monster once stood. He picked up a heart container and walked right into the shining light. The light brought Link up to the surface where he had another vision. In this vision he saw a fountain with fairies playing around. After a second there was a puff of smoke and a huge blue and green face appeared. It opened its mouth and gobbled up all of the fairies in one breath. That was the last image that Link saw in this dreadful vision. After the vision, Link saw Impa. She wanted Link to know where the next town would be. She told him to go south to the villa of Desra. In this town there will be a guild that will help you in the next part of your journey. With her part in the aid in Link's journey done she departed for the portal in which she would come and help with more sword techniques and difficult maneuvers. Link continued on his adventure to the south to get to the villa of Desra. When Link arrived he couldn't believe his eyes because he saw hundreds upon hundreds of fountains in the central square. Link looked around for a sign of a key, which usually means that the place was home to a guild. Well, Link went around looking. What he saw was a shop, a pub, an inn, and some unmarked houses. None of them were keys. So Link went back to the central square and leaned against a tree. That was when it hit him. The images of the unmarked houses were marking one of them in particular. They were making a key and it pointed to a gray and white plastered house. Link got his belongings and ran toward the house. When Link got there he knocked on the door and sure enough that house was the guild house. They wanted to know how Link knew about the guild house because they hid it very good that you needed to look at the houses from far away to see the "sign' marking the house. Link told them that Impa said the guild house in this town would help him to the next jewel shard. They told Link that a red-cloaked man came through the town saying that he wanted to hitch a ride to the Lake of Eternity to throw away a certain item he thought was haunting him. They never saw this "item", but they wondered if it was something special. They never went to the Lake to see what the item was. SO Link wanted to know where the Lake was. They told him that it was to the west of here. They also branded his arm showing that he was a member of a guild. Members always get more info and cheaper items.

* * *

Link went along on his merry way to the Lake and saw how immense it was. The waters glistened with beauty. Link knew that this was Lake Hylia in the past. Link trudged into the water and swam to the central island. He climbed onto the piece of land and caught his breath. Link looked around and saw a lone dead tree floating in the middle of the Lake. He swam over there and climbed on top of it. Link fell off the log and drifted toward the bottom of the Lake. Link then saw a speckle amidst the darkness. He dove to the speckle and notice it was a switch. He activated the switch and there was a whirlpool in the middle of the Lake, which sucked Link down and into the next dungeon. As Link grew closer to the bowels of the deep he saw a mysterious light flash. Every second it seemed to flash closer until it flashed so bright that Link was blinded momentarily. Link felt a pull upward and felt he could breathe. Link could open his eyes now that the bright lights were gone. Link saw a hook switch that brought him to an air pocket in the rocks. Link looked around and saw beautifully crafted pillars with statues of beautiful maidens. Link knew immediately that this was the temple dedicated to the Royal Family and that it was buried long ago to hide a precious item of the Royal Family from the Great Evil. The seal to the temple was broken so Link also knew that his evil had snaked its way into the dungeon. Link saw a lovely princess in a painting. He fell in love and "glided" toward it. As Link came closer to the mosaic he spotted a slingshot target. He knew that there must be some sort of secret door or trap. Link took out his slingshot and fired a flaming rock at the target. When it hit it opened a porthole in the ceiling, where the old sage came down.

"Link you must be careful in this dungeon. There are hidden traps and unseen monsters hiding behind every corner. The place you are in now is the Temple of the Ancients. It was dedicated to the families who made the horrific journey through the woods and settled here in Paradise. Link there is an item, which allowed those families to see through the deceit of other people, they called it the Cloak of Truth. It allows the wearer to see any thing that normal eyes can't. There is also an upgrade to it. It lies in the future where henceforth you came. It is called the Lens of Truth. With both of these items you would be able to see undead people and talk with them. Don't forget to look where things don't seem right. Also there is a maiden still wandering these parts. I believe that she may be an important part of this quest. Don't forget to destroy anything that can be burnt with your gloves and the magical torch I will give you." the old sage spoke.

As with his other appearances he disappeared and left the magical torch as he promised. Link took it and lit the top. Then he placed a stone on the top. To his surprise it stayed there. When he pulled it up it replenished itself. Link thought great now something that won't run out.

* * *

Link put it in the sling shot and fired at the painting because knew that this was out of place. Link was right because the painting burnt away leaving a corridor in its place, but as Link walked closer he walked right into an invisible wall. Link thought to himself, " Oh great! I wonder what is this?" Link tried and tried to push the wall, but it wouldn't seem to budge. Link tried to walk to the left, but he walked into another invisible wall. Link then went in the opposite direction. Link walked down a little farther then where he walked into the wall. He walked into another wall, but now he had another direction to go to: the left of where he was standing. He kept on doing this until he was able to get to the corridor. When link walked through he turned around and saw the walls from this point of view, but if he walked closer he didn't see them. When he was on the other side he didn't see the walls from close or far. Link knew then he needed to get the Cloak fast. Link walked down the hallway until he saw a door. He opened the door unaware of the dangers that awaited him on the other side. He saw wizrobes plus tons upon tons of bats. When they saw Link they went right for him. Link started running, but he ran smack dab into a wall. As Link was unconscious the minions of the dungeon boss carried Link to a cell. When he awoke a man who looked almost like a skeleton startled him. Link tried to wake the man, but he was barely alive. When Link touched the man he saw a vision. In this vision he saw the man walking with the girl from the painting. After a couple of seconds the man told the maiden to run and hide. She did as she was told. As she rounded a corner a mob of monsters took the man captive and brought him here. In the last seconds of the vision Link heard the man mumbling a name.

"Zelda. Zelda. ZELDA. ZELDA! I will save you and bring you to the surface. Just wait for me and I will save you!" Then an eerie quietness shrouded Link.

He awoke with a start. Link shook off the dreariness and tried to find a way out of the prison cell. There was no way from the bottom so Link looked up and saw a flaw in the welding. Link pushed against the weak portion of the bars and fell down outside of the cell. He went around inspecting the other half of the room.

* * *

Link saw a lantern and a piece of paper. The paper said:  
Dear Lord Wizrobe,  
I have taken the liberty of locking up the pesky little boy. Sorry that I didn't get him fast enough... He has found one piece of the stones. I, no we have to solve this problem hastily because this child has some sort of mystical powers allowing him to find his way through the dungeon and to the keepers of the stones. I have tried many attempts at stopping this boy, but it is like he isn't mortal at all. Every time I tried to kill the little kid he somehow finds a secret item and triumphs over me. So now I have thrown him in a faulty cell to let he think he could escape from me. Don't worry me liege, I have done what you have requested: to lock the boy up with the sage. Sorry to trouble you with the letter, but it is the utmost importance that you know this: The boy knows about the robe.  
Sincerely,  
Moblin Guard

As Link read the letter the words, "...locked him up with the sage...", popped out to Link. The old sage he is right here! The one who has been trying to aid Link came to his fate in this dungeon. Out of nowhere Link heard a moaning sound. He knew it must have been coming from the old sage. He went to his side and knelt down. "Link, you must do every thing in your power to save the darling princess. She is hidden behind the 'gazing eye' and in the 'shiftless light'. Link..." as the last words came from his mouth he fell limb. Link had another vision. This time he saw another hideous beast. It had 15 eyes and 3 mouths. With a loud roar Link awoke again. He didn't know who or even what that monster was but he knew the he needed to rescue the maiden and slay the beast. Link went out into the room again. He looked for a door this time. He didn't see any doors or windows to escape through. He did see, however, a slight discoloring in the wall. . Link went over and tried to push it, but fell right on his face through the wall. As Link got up, he notice a picture of an open eye etched into the wall. Link went over to the eyeball. His touch left him with a feeling. A feeling like he was here before. Like something made him forget that he had been to the place. Another vision came to him, of him wearing a robe. He was in the Temple of Time. He had a very darkened feeling about the figure of him. As he watched the figure he saw the Door of Time open. Inside the Chamber of Time was the Guardian. He tried to pull the sword out of the Pedestal of Time, but it wouldn't budge. The shady Link went over to the Master Sword and lifted it like it was a feather. The "Shadow" Link gave the sword to the Guardian, who cracked the sword into three pieces: a wand, an amulet, and a joust. He then separated the pieces to three different guardians to keep the sword from being reunited. As the Guardian and "Shadow" Link laughed, Link was jolted awake. When Link opened his eyes he saw Impa.

Impa said to Link, "Link, you must remember what the old sage said. Also remember what I said to you our last encounter. Link you must hurry, the evil has spread to the future." Impa disappeared.

* * *

They grew to powerful so they had to be defeated by the magi, but something terrible happened before the magi could seal the sorcerers away: All of them concentrated their powers to summon a portal to the daemon world. Which allowed the Guardian to be unleashed unto the world. The sorcerers were destroyed in the summoning by the Guardian because he had no reason to keep them under his control. As the sorcerers' dead limb bodies fell to the ground the magi realized the Sacred Realms existence unleashed an unspeakable terror on the world. And because the sorcerers were so greedy to take the power of the Ancients they paid dearly. None but the magi know of the whereabouts of the last few sorcerers who inexplicably went through the trauma unscathed except for the madness, which set in years after the experience. They went mad in search of a cure for their delirium, but failed because they became greedier. They eventually killed themselves in the process. Leaving only more questions to the mystery. Like who were these sorcerers? Where did they come from? How did they acquire the knowledge of such a portal? And other such questions for Link. As we are left to guess only the magi know the true answers, as they were the last ones to ever see them alive. Any other survivors were persecuted for their beliefs and hung. As time goes on the dust settles over the empty graves we only know that they will return with the evil that they spawned, only to be spawned by that evil and be his minions..." As Link skimmed he pages he trembled with fear and hatred. He saw every thing that happened: The summoning, the resurrection, the war, and the portal. The portal, its vision had made Link try to forget the gruesome picture. The glowing red swirl, the bones, the screams, the bone structure, and worst of all, the Guardian himself coming through the portal, he could also hear the growls of the other daemons from which tried to enter the portal, but they were unsuccessful, except for one succubus, which jumped through the portal right before it closed. The magi didn't realize it at the time, but later they figured out that another daemon was loose in the world. They frantically searched for this daemon, but it was to embedded into the society so they couldn't figure out who was the succubus. After many years of torment and exile, the magi found a way to imprison the powerful daemon. There was a crystal barrier spell, which would encase the daemon and lock him away forever.

* * *

There was one flaw in the spell: if any of the stones, which were used, broke and or shattered the spell would be deactivated. They made sure to protect the stones in a magical box, which was cushioned so much that the stones couldn't shatter in the box. The box was placed on an altar to protect it from evil. Then the altar was sealed in a temple and the temple was sealed in the Sacred Realm. In which was sealed in the Temple of Time. When the Temple of Time was used by Link in his last adventure it was opened to the evils, which it was sealed from for ages. When the evil Ganondolf entered the Sacred Realm he unleashed the Guardian in the process of gaining the ultimate power, the Triforce. The opening of the portal to the past allowed the Guardian to enter the rip and redirect the travel of time to allow him to rule the world in the past. The rip also allowed the Griffin to enter the future and ask Link to help him, thus starting the biggest journey of Link's history. As things changed in the past they did so also in the future, thus explaining the strange disappearance of the Temple of Time in the future. When the Temple of Time disappeared from the Land of Hyrule the barrier containing the full power of the guardian was broken allowing him to wreak havoc on the land of Paradise. When the rip closed there was no way to enter the past unless the temple could be found in the past and then one piece of the Master Sword was in the hand of the true hero of Hyrule. When the hero enters the Chamber of Time the portal to his right time will be opened. It is not known which time that is. Only the true hero knows. As all of this clicked in to Link's brain he soon realized that he was the true hero of Time and of the Lands of Hyrule and Paradise. Link was putting more and more pieces of the big puzzle, which was called the Guardian.

* * *

Link thought and thought: What was my true past and future? Is this the place of the Great Hero? Was he the Great Hero? If so why hasn't he realized it? As Link pondered the questions he heard a voice in his head.

As Link listened, he noticed it was Zelda's voice, "Link, you must save me! I feel that I might disappear, too, just like the Temple. I might fade away into the past. Whatever you do you must save my ancestors because if any thing happens to them I might not be born or even exist at all. You must hurry. I think it might be too late for me, but you can still save the Land of Hyrule from the daemon. Now go find the Temple of Time as I am in it trapped. I don't know where I am, but I think it's the fabled Sacred Realm. I can't be sure though. Link GO find the STONES!" As those last words came it felt like Princess Zelda's voice was fading away.

Link hurried his way to the door of the study, which he just noticed had shut on him. He tried the knob, but it was locked from the outside. Link looked around at the bookshelves and noticed that only one book was left untouched by time. Link tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge. So Link lifted it up and voila the book came up a few inches revealing a secret door down. Link slowly descended the stairs so he could not be surprised with monsters. As Link grew closer to the door his breaths became heavier. Link was scared and he knew it, but he didn't let that stop him from getting closer to the door. Link slowly pushed the door open with his sword. What he saw he wasn't ready for: scores of daemons performing some sort of a ritual to a robe or cloak. Link knew what the cloak was; it was the Cloak of Truth. Link also knew he had to get the cloak from the daemons that surrounded it. Link thought and thought about what kind of distraction was needed to get to the cloak then he realized that the daemons were infatuated with fire. So Link took a pebble and enchanted it with fire then shot it at a banner. As the fire grew the daemons surrounded it with amazement. They began to congregate around the fire. As the last one left its post at the cloak Link made a run for it and grabbed the cloak and managed to put it on. He saw a secret door in the northwest corner and ran to the door. Unluckily for him a daemon turned around just as Link was leaving the room and spotted the cloak on him. He called the others and they pursued Link down corridor after corridor until he made it to a big door. As Link went closer to the door the daemons backed away in fear. They knew what was beyond that door, but Link didn't. As Link opened the door the daemons went running for their lives down he corridors in which they chased Link.

* * *

Link entered the room spying the Master Sword in the ground. He hurried over to it and pulled it up. As it came to the surface it blew away in a gust. Just as Link was dumbfounded the monster, which Link saw in his vision, came up from the ground and roared. Its name was Amoeba. It swiveled back and forth while yelling a tremendous scream. Link unsheathed his sword and did a battle cry. His sword was hacking and sawing the monster until all of his efforts paid off. The monster screamed when the last slice was given. The monster melted into the ground until it popped with one last bubble. This time something else fell from the monsters hide: a wand. Link wandered over to it and picked it up. While he was holding the wand he saw another vision, this time of a volcano. In this vision he was walking into the core of the volcano. He could feel the heat from the core. As he grew closer something stopped him in his tracks, a shadowy figure from the corner of his eyes. It crept closer and closer till Link could see its face: It was his own face, but as a reflection. Link froze and couldn't defend him self. The Dark Link as we will call him unsheathed his sword, Biggoron's Sword.

Dark Link started speaking in an eerie voice that almost resembled Link's owns voice. "Haha Link, the Master Sword has been destroyed and you will be too. There's nothing you can do about it. HAHA! Even if you do find the pieces of the Master Sword you don't know the ritual to bring it back together. It's only a matter of time before I will get you. Just you wait. Wait till you get to the future. Haha!" as those frightening words came out Link was trembling in fear.

* * *

As the Dark Link's laughs echoed in Link's thoughts he disappeared. Link can move again but he slowly walks instead of running. He was being drawn to the volcano's core. Like something was calling him from inside the depths of the Earth. As he grew closer to the chamber of the heart of the core he started seeing white smoke swirling around jolting from one place to another. These orbs as we'll call them were calling Link to save them. Telling him that they were the Ancients of the Land that they were captured here in the pit of the volcano. They started talking about the Guardian as he was called. "The name came from which he was the guardian of the stones, but when the demon was released he was possessed by the demon and the demon kept the name of the Guardian. The Stones were the stones, which we created for each kind of terrain. One for the Forest, One to the Desert, One for the Ocean, One for the Fires, One for the Shadows, One for Time, and One for Triforce. As the demon was encased in these stones for protection he was released. As the portal was closed the demon, which is called, succubus had escaped. She made herself look like any mortal, but inside she was a demon. As time went on the magi started to disappear. When the last one was left the succubus came out of hiding and it was said that she tortured the mage until he was dead. She leafed through the records to find where they hid the demon Guardian. She found where and tried to free him, but she couldn't. The demon tried her whole life to free him, but she couldn't and the three Ancients found her and banished her to the demon world again. As they told Link this he started to put more pieces into the puzzle as to whom the Guardian really is. After they spoke to him they told him to wake up and take the grip of the Master Sword, as it would help him in the future.

So Link jolted awake and placed the wand into his belt. He wandered over to the pedestal and took the stone that was on it. He went to get his heart container and left via the shining light.


End file.
